


Lies

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: 'James had never lied to him, not once. Or so Sirius had thought'.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

James was a liar.

Sirius knew that James were a liar. In the many years that James and Sirius had been friends, James had never lied to him, not once. Or so Sirius had thought. But now he knew the truth. James was a liar.

How did he know that James was a liar? 

Because James had always said ‘your heart is with your family.’ He had _always_ said it. He had written it at the end of every letter to Sirius, he said it to the Marauders at the end of every school year and he had whispered it to Lily as he kissed her and Harry goodbye, before him and Sirius went off on another of the Order’s missions. And James would never lie to Lily.

 But he did. He had lied to them all. 

Because either James was lying, or Sirius had been kidding himself all those years.

No, no he had not. The Marauders _were_ his family. After a decade of knowing them and loving them and needing them, they could be nothing less to him. Prongs and Moony and Wormtail _were_ his family and more of a family to him than _they_ would ever be. 

He didn’t love or need _them_. He despised them and they had made it perfectly clear that they despised him. They didn’t just blast anybody off the family tree, you know. It didn’t matter that they shared blood; blood had never counted for much with Sirius anyway. You couldn’t help who you were related to. It was an unfortunate fact of life but it didn’t mean you had to live with it. Or them. But that was something that Regulus had never understood. He was always spouting rubbish like ‘blood is thicker than water’. The hell it was. As far as Sirius was concerned, your loyalties lay with those you loved, with your family, with Sirius’s hand picked family. They were all he needed. No, it was more than that. They had been his lifeline. They had showed him that the world wasn’t just Black. They were his happiness and comfort.  They had his heart and soul. He wouldn’t, couldn’t ever be without them.

So when they ended, when they were broken, when they had run out of happiness, when their heart had stopped beating and when their soul had been sucked out of them, why didn’t he die too? Why wasn’t he dead like James or dead to the world like Peter or even dead to himself like Remus? James had _always_ said that your heart is with your family but how could that be true if they were dead and his heart was still alive. (He knew that it was still alive because it was hurting so damn much.) It didn’t make sense that his family were dead and yet his heart was still alive and for that reason James was a liar.  

_ But what if he wasn’t?  _

Maybe the real reason that his heart was still beating painfully was because… because they never really were his family. Maybe he had been kidding himself all those years. Maybe it was because his real family, _yes Sirius, your real family_ was still alive. And his heart was alive with them. 

_ Your heart is with your family. _

That thought nearly killed him.

But it didn’t because he knew that the Marauders were his family.

And James was a liar.

 

**Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at writing so any/all reviews will be appreciated. Let me know what you think.**   



End file.
